1. Field
The following description relates to a communication system and more particularly, to a communication system that may collect interference channel information to apply a simultaneous transmission/reception scheme using the collected interference channel information.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of communication systems having a plurality of transmit-receive pairs includes modifying and enhancing data transmission rates and communication reliability. In a communication system, transmit-receive pairs may use the same frequency resource in order to enhance a frequency efficiency. In such a case, interference may occur between the transmit-receive pairs. Accordingly, researches are being conducted to decrease the amount of interference or eliminate the interference by sharing interference channel information associated with the transmit-receive pairs.
However, there exist some difficulties in sharing the interference channel information of the transmit-receive pairs. For example, the interference channel information may not be fixed, and instead, may vary in real time. Accordingly, there is a desire to update the shared interference channel information in response to a change in the interference channel information. The sharing of the interference channel information may, however, cause the amount of overhead in the communication system to increase.